


Midnight Swim

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Flashbacks, M/M, Sex, Sibling Incest, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Sam remembers the first time Dean caught him sneaking out for a midnight swim





	Midnight Swim

Sam loved swimming at night. He loved the tranquility of it. The silence that only came at night when most normal humans were fast asleep. The only sounds being the crickets and his own body moving through the water and sometimes the wind blowing through the trees. There was something strangely sensual about the experience.

He especially loved it because he could swim naked, which was a distinctly erotic sensation in itself. Being in a relatively public place, a local swimming hole not too far from Bobby’s, where he would be clearly visible to anyone who walked by was just as exhilarating as the swim. Sam loved the undisturbed feel of the water parting for his body, the feel of the motion of the water on all of his skin, his cock floating freely; it was one of the only times he actually felt free. Sam loved it the most when Dean would come with him. 

_The first time Dean had ever busted him sneaking out in the middle of the night Sam was fifteen; he had thought it was to meet a girl. Sam had assured him that was not the case and shyly had invited Dean to come with him. His big macho brother had refused to skid all the way out of his clothes, keeping his boxers on, but he did go swimming with Sam that night._

_They swam and wrestled into the early hours of the morning before laying out in the grass to dry off before going back to Bobby’s. Sam remembers that the Lyrid meteors hit their peak that night, and Dean had twinned their fingers together as they laid and watched the stars fall from the sky. Sam had gotten sleepy and had turned to his side and leaned in to Dean, who wrapped him in a one armed hug and ran his fingers through his drying hair._

It was one of the first times Sam remembers having deeper than brotherly feelings towards his brother, he felt safe and protected and loved. Sam smiles at the memory as he holds his big brother in his arms and leisurely thrusts into him. All these years later, after everything that has come and gone in their lives, they still have each other, and their midnight swimming hole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
